


Wherever You Go

by LadyoftheDawn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I fix it, Immortal Merlin (Merlin), Light Angst, M/M, Modern Era, Post-Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, for Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheDawn/pseuds/LadyoftheDawn
Summary: I‘ve fixed s5 ep13 for Valentine's day ♥
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	Wherever You Go

A massive blue container truck dashed pass an old man on a narrow street. Wind screeching as the truck moved pass him to the opposite direction he was heading. Coldness in the air made him shivered under his navy long coat. Two bags full of grocery goods hung heavily about on his left shoulder, swinging back and forth as the man made his way back to his apartment. Second-handed wool hat which was colour-matched with his coat warm his head but left his face froze and numb. 

He paused at the sight of an ancient structure that caught the edge of his eye from across a lake on his left. He didn’t turn to look at it directly because he knew he would start weeping senselessly on the cold concrete if he did so. Heaviness now filled his chest too. The memory of the old days, from a thousand years ago, crept into his mind and made his heart drummed and his hands clammy.

It reminded him of the worst day of his life. The day he failed to save his true friend, no, his lover. He could still feel the man lied limp in his hold, mouth pale as death.

The old man inhaled sharply. Repressed the memory of further events that happened after that. He closed his eyes and shook his head a couple of time to shift his focus back on the present.

His paced quickening.

At the end of the street stood a shabby old apartment which was almost toppled down by the aggressive wind. This place was where he lived now. He could afford something fancier but this is for safekeeping People that lived here seemed to be more oblivious to his magic. Also, the neighbourhood was nice and not filled with pollution like it was at the town centre and the rent was incredibly cheap. 

The man turned the brass door knob softly then push inside, it was much quieter inside the building. The only sound in the lobby was of a man snoring behind a front counter.

The old man tiptoeing upstairs as quiet as he could. The last thing he wanted to do was woke the talkative man behind the counter up. He really wasn't in the mood for a chit-chat right now.

Putting a key into a hole and turned it slightly, the door unlocked and the old man entered the dark room that smell like his breakfast, a toast and burnt omelette. He shut the door behind him softly, rid off the bags on his shoulder and placed it on kitchen counter next to the door, then got off of his heavy coat.

Beside his microwave laid tiny bottles which all contain red liquid half of its volume. The old man picked one of them up, popped out its lid then bottom up the liquid. It burned his throat and no matter how long he has been doing this, he still felt uncomfortable when the potion slithered its way throughout his body and turned him into a young man again.

All the white long beard and mustache were gone. He was 80 years younger than a second ago, thanks to the potion he drank.

He strode to the living room, fetching his favorite yogurt from the shopping bag as he passed the counter and headed to an indigo sofa that was facing an almost broken television set in the middle of the room.

He slumped down on the cheap sofa and tore the yogurt lid open, ate a spoonful of the creamy liquid then shifted his gaze on a coffee table in front of him. His magazines were stacked on one side of the table and it was so straight that he thought it was corrected by one hell of a ruler. It was also sorted by date, oldest at the bottom. He frowned at it for one good minute. It wasn’t like this when he left his room an hour ago.

“You know what that is, Merlin?” A light-haired man who sat beside him spoke up.

Merlin turned to him, squinting.

“It called tidiness.” The man continue before Merlin could reply, gesturing to the ‘tidy’ stack of magazines. “I cannot believe you. A thousand years have passed, but you still don’t know how to clean up your room like a proper adult.”

Merlin snorted and turned back to his yogurt. He shrugged. “I can’t believe that a thousand years have passed, but you can still be a prat.”

After that sentence, his collar was pulled by the blonde and the rest of his body fell sideway toward the man who was harassing his shirt.

“Arthur, you are going to make me spill my yogurt!” Merlin squeaked, but Arthur didn’t let go of him. He snatched the plastic cup from Merlin’s hand and threw it at the back of the sofa.

“Hey!”

The blonde didn’t stop there, he pulled Merlin’s wool hat off and fisting on his head with one hand while the other hand locked loosely around Merlin’s neck.

“Ahhh! I surrender, I surrender!” The man who was locked raised his hands in defeat.

Arthur let him go and laughed out loud. Merlin tried laughing along with him but the feeling on the way home still haunting him at the back of his head. 

Just one glance was enough for Arthur to know the man beside him had something troubling his mind. He stopped laughing and put his hand on his lover’s head. 

“What is it?” He asked.

Merlin scooted near and hugged the blonde. His face buried in the man’s broad chest. Arthur’s hand slid lower and rested on his back.

“Nothing, it just, that lake again, on the way home.” He closed his eyes and inhaled the familiar scent of the man he was holding. “It made me think of that day again...The day you died.”

Arthur reached up to ruffle his hair.

“I ‘almost’ died, you idiot. How could you forget? You are the one who healed me!”

Merlin chuckled, looking up at Arthur. “I can’t help, it just...the feeling of losing you. If that day you were really gone, What will I do?...I-, I-.” He started to panic at his thought. The memory, oh the damn memory, it always does this to him. His heart started to race and if the temperature was not so low, he might have soaked with sweat already.

Arthur cupped his cheeks softly then use a thumb to brush on his trembling lips. He bent down and sealed it with his mouth, completely shut him up. 

Merlin’s heart changed back to normal beating. He sighed into the kiss and let Arthur explore his mouth.

“Stop overthinking, will you?” Arthur said when he was finally managed to pull away from Merlin.

Merlin smiled and nodded. “I’ll try.” He gave a quick kiss on Arthur’s mouth. “Thank you.”

“For?” Arthur raised an eyebrow.

“For being here...Being with me for a thousand years.”

“Well, I guess it’s one of the advantages of being ‘The Most Powerful Sorcerer to Ever Live’ boyfriend. You get to be immortal and live with him forever and ever and everrr!” Arthur started to yell the word ‘ever’ non-stop so, now, it was Merlin’s turn to shut him up with a good kiss. 

“I still hate you.” Merlin mumbled between the kisses.

And “Mmm, hate you too.” was Arthur’s respond.

♥ - FIN - ♥

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after <3
> 
> Happy Valentine's day! :)))))


End file.
